Efforts have been made in recent years to print electrical circuits and circuit elements, including power sources. While some successes have been achieved, the printing of power sources, such as batteries, is still being perfected.
Many applications for printed circuits offer enough design flexibility that conventional batteries, such as button-cell batteries, can be used instead of or until printed batteries are more commercially viable. Additionally, a multitude of applications exist in which the use of conventional batteries is more cost-effective, practical or otherwise preferred.
Therefore, there is a need for devices, systems and methods that make conventional battery types compatible with and coupleable to printed, conventional, or otherwise produced circuit elements on flexible or partially flexible substrates.